Albedo Vs the evil of the DC Universe
by JauneValeska
Summary: In a botched escape attempt Albedo ends up in another universe filled with costume heroes and villains. Deciding to fix this world of the worst to the worst with lethal and violent means. As a vigilante with blood list and a desire to outshine Ben Tennyson.
1. Chapter 1

Albedo was trying desperately to escape Plumber custody. The alien trapped on the form of a human eleven and a half year old was sick of it. He was once of the most recognized and respected scientists of the most intleligent and mentally superior alien race and apprentice to it's greatest mind. Then he tried to discredit and harm the human teenage that held his mentors greatest creation the Omnitrix. A device allowing any species of alien of life form to become any other alien life form imaginable.

Albedo had then been trapped as a discolored corrupted version of the human Ben Tennyson's form. Over and over he tried desperately to get payback on him. But in the process he had trapped himself in a form he found even more..disgusting. A eleven year old Tennyson.

He was desperately modifying a Null Void Generator a device that sent alien criminals into a prison held in another dimension. He had pale skin, white messy hair, red eyes and wore a red tee shirt with a black collar and stripe, grayish ragged jeans and black and white shoes. His Plumber captors hadn't fed his properly and regularly used him as a basic human punching bag. He was stuck away from the Plumber prisoners that were treated better and regularly checked on.

His improved copy of the Omnitrix the second version of the Ultimatrix coups evolve the aliens to their ultimate forms resembled a red fingerless glove made of metal with a silver dial and a red hourglass and spikes.

" Soon. I can leave here, gather more technology and rid myself of this sickening form forever." He looked nervously all around. His poorly made blockades were cracking form the pressure of Plumbers battering and tearing it down.

" A few more minutes and I will be free of this backward disgusting and inferior world ." Albedo said smugly. " Nothing you idiotic mongrels can't stop me. Nothing can possibly of wrong. " Immediately things went wrong and armed Plumbers were shooting at him. Albedo knew even if he went fighting they would take him down. Albedo felt very weak and was incredibly nervous. He knew his fatigue would carry on to any alien form he chose to turn into you.

He grabbed the device and aimed it. " I h-hope you all burn in whatever idiotic afterlife or phony spirit you believe in." He pulled the trigger and a red unstable portal formed flickering weakly. He jumped in with the device before the portal closed. Leaving confused and frustrated Plumber aganet.

* * *

Albedo landed roughly and hard onto a alleyway. He landed on the device breaking it. He got out painfully with multiple scratches and looked around. He was walked out catching a few looks but he knew this wasn't his earth. There were company buildings he never hear off and when he grabbed a fallen newspaper. " Jump City? This city shouldn't exist?" While he was stuck on earth he learned all about it's history and geography.

" Unless." Albedo deiced to said aloud his thoughts quietly. " I've trapped myself on a different earth. One with different rules and places. " He decided to explore the city for a while . To his anger he found from human technology he find out this world was full of dogooders." Damn. A world rule of Tennysons. "

Then he read about this city's heroes who had taken a dark turn. They were dangerous, deadly, psychotic., insane, loony and lazy. They often ignored or complained about saving lives and stopping bad guys beacuase they wanted to relax. And when they did they often made it much worise. Leaving severe property damage and death. " Monsters." The images of the aftermath made Albedo sick. He was a villain simply driven by superiority but had at least a small sense of honor. These people were sickening.

Albedo decided to take notice of them personally. He wanted a while and looked for just as much before he noticed their target Brother Blood.

Brother Blood is a balding old man with an upright posture and white hair pointing out from the sides of his head. He has dark shadows under his eyes and wears a black body suit with red boots, red gauntlets, gold waist ties, and a red breast plate with a gold Brother Evil insignia. It was insane for Albedo to see this. The man was lazily eating at a café while the ignorant and dumb heroes called the Teen Titans hurt and killed leaving massive damage.

From the shadows he saw all five members. The alien princess. Starfire is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, nose, lips, mouth, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven a emo member and her friend. . Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellowish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver She also wears a silver armband on her right arm. She wears a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots have white stockings.

She was blasting apart structures. " Come out Blood. The Titans shall kick the butt. " She seemed ignorant heavily of earth culture.

Then their was Robin. One of shortest of them.

Robin is usually shown in just his costume, which is consisted of green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He always wears a black-and-white domino mask, and usually has his black hair spiked backwards. He has light skin and an athletic build.

He was clearly stalking and infatuated with Starfire. He barked out orders as he bashed people with his staff that no one listened to. He also seemed to be speaking with his weapon. " Staff Meeting." He looked crazed and insane. And kept repeating it over and over.

Their were two of them who clearly were obseesed with greed and gluttony. One was a African American that was very tall and well built that was mostly metal and cybernetics. And a boy covered in green fur with a black and purple suit. Beast Boy and Cyborg. Who disgustingly ate without chewing just swallowing. Albedo nearly hurled seeing that . " Glutinous idoitc dumb ass."

Then there was the place skinned one in a cloak covering nearly all of her. She acted psychotic and insane with spells and magic and fell apart seeing a pony show playing on a TV display." Butterbean you are the best." She said with childish glee.

Albedo walked as far away as he could from it unable to stomach it m " Monsters. If I am stuck on this inferior world I must deal doth this monsters." He began to scheme.

* * *

One week later Beast Boy saw a furry tail head into a alleyway. He had go into the city to gorge himself on Pizza alone. He heard a few meows and purring. He saw it's red and black tail." Aw little Kitty." He saw the tail behind some trash and reached for it.

Only to feel razor sharp teeth tear through the skin shredding it and break the bone. Beastboy tried to transform only to be shaken my the mouth of the beast. It looks like a huge feline with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, fangs like a saber tooth tiger, mane like a dire wolf, and a small horn on the top of its nose. It has a lion-like roar. It wears a red spiked collar that holds the Ultimatrix.

* * *

 **Panuncians are a bloodthirsty smildon like race that muitple in number by themselves like they're prey. The feast on usually living things.**

* * *

Albedo in his animistic personality tripled in number and began to devour him. Ripping her skin away, breaking bones like toothpicks before devouring a few organs. When he was done and timed out he got up smiling but spat out some food form his stomach cavity. " Tofu a disgusting food product. "

* * *

Cyborg was recharging when a acidic ooze spread all over him. He had his vocal cords and thrust burned first so he couldn't scream. He had gone to sleep worrying after searching for BB. He had then his internal yet non vital organs sending his limbs flailing and moving. " Die. Face the pain. You insolent slime." Albedo said in a red form made our of goo. Cyborg felt his heart burn away shortly before his neck. When Albedo was done his head fell to the ground and Albedo resumed his humanoid form with a small saucer over him. Albedo burned away the rest of the evidence and left a note saying he and Beasty left for s trip.

* * *

 **Polymorphs are a species from the molten planet of Viscosi their original home planet was destroyed under mysterious circumstances, the Polymorphs' scientific community sent explorers out into the universe to find a suitable planet to relocate their species. Viscosia was an uninhabited planet, it is here in the intense heat, among the unstable solids, that Polymorphs made it their new home planet.**

* * *

Albedo then went to his base in his days of planning he stole food and money to help survive. He ate like a beast when he ate to get energy and to heal. He was in a old warehouse with a old cot, refrigerators and computer monitors.

Albedo looked up a picture of Robin stalking Starfire and Raven looking at Pretty Pegasus.

* * *

Albedo appeared when he saw Robin trying a failing to get Starfire to have dinner. He had torn up his clothing. As soon as he came near she began to cuddle and look after him and when she hugged him he stabbed her in her neck with a crude knife made of a diamond like substance and covered with acid. Her skin began to burn away and blood poured all over his blade. " Whatever kind of alien you are you disappointed your people. "

Albedo saw Robin take out his weapon and scream at him blubbering about their one sided love " He threw the blade into the eye and saw blood come pouring out. He ripped it out and a weird twin or mini me in his eye. " You hideous disgusting defected freak." He slammed his foot on the neck. " Baby hands." He knew Robin hated being called that so he thought to say it so it would be the last word he ever said.

* * *

Raven was searching for her precious children's toys when she saw them as molten plastic. She began to cry embarrassing in her room full of demonic items only to feel a fireball slam into he back igniting her cloak. Then she felt the ground beanth her burst into flames. Albedo stood as Heatblast a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red or brown rocks. As fire-based entitie bodies radiate high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe.

* * *

 **History**

 **Due to the fact that Pyros is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species.**

 **With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their abilities.**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Pyronites are able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. They can form fire into any shape or make them explosive if they choose to. Their fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road.**

* * *

" Beg for me to spare you life." Through moans of upon she did but he chuckled sending flames into her face and back. Burning into her bones. He kept until she dropped to the ground dead a charred skeleton.

Albedo left the room and tower. He wasn't finished at all. He would be the lethal protector of this world to save it by any means possible. " This world needs to be shaped bygone person for perfection and to be better." Albedo said with a grin." Me."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman felt the knife like teeth digging into his neck practically ripping off the skin. Bones crunched as he stared into the aliens face and body. Batman has a muscular build with a square jaw and a mask that covers his eyes. Batman wears a dark gray suit with a black and yellow bat-logo printed on the chest. He also wears a dark blue cape and cowl with matching gloves, boots, and tights. He also wears black underwear on the outside. He stores his gadgets in a yellow utility belt wrapped around his waist.

His logo was slashed open with blood trailing down the aliens blood red fingers shortly before he ripped out the joke of a vigilantes still beating heart and then drained the body of energy. It was kind of ironic and humorous how he died based on the aliens appearance. " let this city be free of this waste of space spending millions and embezzling for His town and obsession with his parents. His best friend will be next. " Albedo cried out. " Every criminal in this city will die by my hand in this form Vladimir. They'll learn to read a different hat and a different crusader of the knight that doesn't let the poison continue running through the veins of this city. "

He was a vampire-like alien with gray skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and red jumpsuit, with the chest plate. He wears black gloves with red fingers that possess sharp claws, has gray markings on his suit, and wears a red mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and features blood red eyes. His head spikes are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. He also has scarlet flaps under his arms. " The pig that laughed and joked with you while eating unhealthy food will be next.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **In order to control slaves, Vladats create Corrupturas inside their bodies and spit them out of their mouths. They affix themselves to their victims' foreheads. Unlike being under a hypnotic trance, the victims are still conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to stop their bodies from obeying the Vladat's commands.**

 **Using the bat-like wings under their arms, Vladats are able to fly at high speeds (though Lord Transyl seems to lack wings, he can still fly). Vladats can easily hold up their victims and even fly while carrying them.**

 **By making eye contact, Vladats can hypnotise a victim into obeying their commands.**

 **Unlike Ectonurites, Vladats are able to withstand greater amounts of light, but it will injure them over time.**

 **Vladats feed on the life-force energy of others by sucking it through their fangs. Normally, the Transylians are their primary prey, but they will feed on other lifeforms if necessary.**

 **Vladats can generate a powerful sonic explosion from within themselves and blow away any creature close by for defense, which includes any allies or unwanted targets.**

 **Vladats can see the internal structure (for example: blood circulation) and energy of their victims.**

 **Vladats have the ability to turn into a bat-like form.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Vladats cannot hypnotize other Vladats.**

 **Though they are not as gravely affected by sunlight as Ectonurites are, massive or prolonged exposure will greatly weaken them, as well as cause their Corrupturas to disintegrate, freeing their victims from control.**

 **Vladats can't drain the life energy of Ectonurites because they don't have life energy in the conventional sense.**

 **Vladats are vulnerable to an Ectonurite's possession powers.**

* * *

He became bat like and smaller flying off speeding away from the cave and heading toward the police station the Gotham Police Department and snuck in through a vent after changing back to his humanoid form. He was crawling rushed viewing the lazy laidback white haired mustached cool in a chair. He could easily hear the disgusting blood thirsty monsters from floors away.

He heard the laughter of the pale white skinned and green haired clown and it almost made his ears bleed. He's been researching especially the worst of the worst and there wasn't much worse them the Joker. Who committed terrorism, murder, trespassing, rape, psychological and physical abuse, robbery, armed robbery, assault, animal abuse, international terrorism, arson, vandalism, and kidnapping.

And those were only the crimes they only knew about. He also heard the mumbling of the literally two faced coin flipping delusional crime Lord and the whining of the overweight long and sharp nosed British crime lord that was merciless and horrible.

" I'll deal with five different problems all at once. " He whispered spitting out a Corrupturas small stone like things with miniature bar wings. It hit Gordon but he didn't notice and Albedo made her to aim for a spot where it won't easily be seen. " Go down to the secure lockup and shoot every single criminal that's committed the worse offences and doesn't care about the human lives they take. Headshots for all of them and then shoot yourself putting your firearm in your mouth and pulling the trigger. "

He escaped heading the gunshots and the screams and the startled reactions flying away having dealt with that problem. Throughout the night criminals slaughtered each other, or were sucked of all life energy or slashed, bitten or dropped from high heights. He's flung people out of windows to kill them.

He crippled some of the lesser ones or permanently traumatized me leaving mental scares that would haunt them to their dying days. But Albedo did some things without his devices use to make sure he dealt with others himself. He wanted to make sure he slaughtered knew his face.

Lex Luthor begged for His life his knee cap blown away with gunshot wounds and serve blood loss. He was staring at Albedo who had a pistol in his hand and a knife in his mouth! " Your going to pay for all the trouble you've caused and the suffer you be caused. For the Caped tights wearing alien fighting for this country's American way to even suck like you. " He said taking the knife out his mouth and killing the man with both weapons.

" He's a alien trying to make us weak and fragile. " Lex felt his stomach be slashed open before he felt bullets rippling throughout his head. The same head was cut off precisely and then shoved into his green battle suit. " I'll make sure I'll leave a message when I begin cleansing the criminal this city. "

He transformed into a alien. A skinny black life form with glowing red circuitry and lines that were neon. He's had sharp class instead of fingers and had one eye.

* * *

 **Galvanic Mechamorphs can merge with technology, and use it as a body. They can upgrade technology, raising its sophistication level by merging with it and changing it into a more advanced stage by doing this. Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful optic beam.**

 **Galvanic Mechamorphs can shapeshift into technology they have touched at least once. If they are blown apart, they can gather together their liquidy body and reform.**

 **While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on organic creatures with only the few exceptions being those who already have technology integrated into their organic systems.**

 **Galvanic Mechamorphs are sensitive to magnetic fields.**

 **Galvanic Mechamorphs are weak against electricity (being living metal).**

 **The Galvanic Mechamorphs were first brought to life as a complete accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists, lead by Azmuth, were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable, but it went farther than intended when a sentient new species came to life. It didn't take long before the first Galvanic Mechamorphs came to join the galactic community and meet their creators in person. Azmuth and the Galvan were surprised by the unexpected result of their experiment on Galvan B. With their help they built a great civilization within days.**

* * *

" I'll make this form after the infamous criminal Malware. " He posssed the suit making it have wings and explosives and flying it through the roof of LexCorp and heading towards a nefarious villain bar. ( Villain Bars exist in the DC universe comics I'm not kidding look it up. "" I'll kill dozens of criminals while they're chugging down toxic foaming and aged drinks killing themselves slowly especially if they inhale smoke foolishly damaging their internal organs. "

He grinned escaping barely shortly before he heard the screams smelled the smoke taking control of a motor bike and driving away.


End file.
